


make their life just a little bit harder

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Loss, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Trail of Blood, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day ten: They look so pretty when they bleed. Blood loss/Internal bleeding/Trail of blood
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517





	make their life just a little bit harder

There was blood smeared across the floor when Cass pushed open the door, and their breath caught in their throat. Anyone who lost this much blood must be either dead or dying. They took a step forward, covering the shadows with their gun, alert for anyone who might attack.

The room seemed empty. A gurney, bare and tipped over, and the shredded remains of a first aid kit were the only things there. Except, of course, for the blood. Inside the room, Cass could see that it was splattered in a number of directions, and a large streak trailed out through the door on the other side. There were a few footprints, and Cass found it in them to hope that not all of the blood had come from one person.

Even if there were still people they would have to fight off, it had to be better than whatever massacre looked to have happened here.

They pushed the door open with their foot, and when there wasn’t any response, they moved in cautiously. There was more blood on the floor, and the first thing they noticed was one of the guards on the ground, throat torn out.

It was gruesome. They closed their eyes for a second to gather themself, when they opened them again, they saw the culprit. Leaning against the far wall, bleeding heavily from either shoulder and unconscious, was Ibex.

Cass swore under their breath. They had come on this mission, alone, with the sole intent of getting away from Ibex and any reminders of him, and here he was, dead center of the whole thing. Cass glared at his slack form. He didn’t even have the courtesy of being in decent enough shape that Cass could leave him; those wounds were still bleeding and if he didn’t receive medical attention, he would likely bleed out.

Ibex twitched under Cass’s hands as they lifted him up, resisting even while unconscious. It was just like him, Cass thought, to make their life just a little bit harder no matter if Cass was actually trying to _help_. They pulled him away from the wall and examined the cuts.

It looked like someone had tried to carve his arms off at the shoulders, slowly and painfully. The cuts when all the way around, perfectly even, and Cass was pretty sure that whoever had done this had meant it as a very effective threat. They pulled a spray out of their bag and applied it carefully. The cuts would need stitches, certainly, but the area was still far from secure. This would stop him from bleeding out until Cass could actually get him the attention he needed.

He was heavy in their arms. Cass took a deep breath and tried not to think about how this was the most relaxed they had ever seen him. The most trusting. He was unconscious from blood loss and trauma, not sleeping peacefully. They tried not to think that he would never choose to sleep like this.


End file.
